Valdyra Snjorbarn
Valdyra Snjorbarn is a jotun and the queen of Jotunheim, an Avenger, and an ally of Sam and Dean Winchester. She has had romantic relations with Castiel, Sam and Dean, among many others. She is the seventh daughter of Loki, the only one of his children whose mother was a mortal woman and is the first to cross over through the world trees. Valdyra's true form stands at 9ft 2in. She is 780 years old. Valdyra is a Nexus Being as she is known to exist in every universe or altered timeline in the Orchard; she also represents the trees' unity, as she is the only character who cannot be defined as more Supernaturally themed than Marvel, or vice versa. Were you looking for Bjorn?Category:JotunsCategory:FemalesCategory:Recurring CharactersCategory:GodsCategory:MarvelCategory:Supernatural History Valdyra's first appearance in the Orchard canon was the pilot event in Rural Idaho. She has been in every event since, crossing over into the new chatroom The World Tree. Bio Early History Valdyra was born to Loki and a mortal woman on Midgard in 1235. Loki at first neglected her, as he wanted a son, but learned to accept her. However he was far less fatherly to her than Valdyra viewed her close childhood friend Eira's father Thor was, and she envied their family for this. Loki sent Valdyra away for schooling but as she was a jotun she was heavily bullied at school. This led to issues with her appearance later in life. Loki tutored her privately after removing her from Asgardian school, teaching her dirty magic and ways to conceal weaponry. To hold her in line, rather than allowing her to mingle with other children, he abused her physically and mentally, and often raped her. He asked her to kill certain people in the Marvel universe as a child, such as Captain Britain, Fandral, and even Sif. Valdyra followed his orders until she was asked to kill Thor. She refused, and Loki cast her to Midgard in frustration. Mentally Valdyra was six and a half at this stage and could not survive on her own. She met a man calling himself Gabriel who allowed him to stay in her home for one night, then escorting her to an orphanage where she spent some time. She moved quickly, realising that she aged far slower than humans, averaging about 30 years to physically age one year. Adelina Losendund Losendund was the first identity Valdyra fabricated. She travelled for some time, visiting orphanages on slight variations of this identity. However, there was next to no variation in appearance as she had not learned shapeshifting at this stage. She spent most of Losendund's lifetime in Scandinavia, learning the Norse language and becoming familiar with Earth's culture. Valdyra met Gabriel again in 1479. He suggested she visit Jotunheim to take up the mantle her blood caste was born for. In return, Valdyra asked him to show her his brand of magic, and how to use it. He complied, and she began to see him as a role model and father figure where Loki was not. She returned to Earth after visiting Jotunheim. Manel Richez Valdyra travelled Italy, Greece and Spain under this identity. She became a nurse, learning quickly and becoming surprisingly good, but as she was raucous and often ended up sleeping with young male patients she was not called on often. She had a tendency to reject Christianity as a religion at the time, which did not favor her popularity. Richez was the first new form Valdyra took, varying her appearance greatly. She remained under the name from 1494 until 1532. Jergen Schein Travelling Germany and Central Europe Valdyra took her first male disguise as Jergen Schein. The character had little to no interest in women, famously one of the Kaiser's friends. He was relatively well off and served under the Kaiser for some time. However his disinterest in women led to much frustration between women who wanted to marry him, and those who threatened to kill him were often found dead themselves. He met Gabriel again toward the end of this identity's life, and he suggested a number of ideas for future identities. Valdyra was introduced to his wide ability to create objects from near nothing in return for killing one of the Knights of Hell on Gabriel's instruction. Valdyra utilised this identity from 1605 until 1658, after spending more time in Jotunheim. Penelope Buchanan Name and appearance suggested by Gabriel, Valdyra chose her next identity in Penelope Buchanan. Penelope was a resident of the United Kingdom who travelled widely and often. She was quite interested in the idea of sex but never participated in it herself. Often referred to as a prodigy she talked about the idea of powered flight and advanced cures for diseases that weren't just miracles. On her fiftieth birthday, Penelope disappeared, and some lore in the last town she visited in Hampshire says that you can still see her ghost in the hotel she stayed in on the anniversary of her disappearance. Penelope was Valdyra's disguise from 1673 till 1723. Anna Maria Vedtorp Inspired by the town she found her first foster home in, Valdyra used the name of the Scandinavian town as her last name in possibly the easiest to trace identity of all. Vedtorp was supposedly a blacksmith's daughter sent on an Australian colony expedition. She was surprisingly resilient despite her petite nature and found solace in one of the crewmates working on her ship. She sailed again with the ship rather than remaining in Australia, complaining of the heat. Vedtorp was overly chatty and members of her ship's crew often likened her attention span to that of a sparrow. She took the hand of her shipmate lover in marriage but was found dead soon after. Rumors persist that she was unsatisfied by the marriage and committed suicide. Vedtorp remained Valdyra's alias from 1789 through to 1893. Lucas Toms Toms was perhaps the unluckiest form Valdyra had the possibility of taking; during the time war was about to start and Toms volunteered after some deliberation. He was identified as a British soldier and it was here he met Samuel Felter and Bucky's father George Barnes. There is the possibility that Valdyra actually revealed herself to Felter, but so far this is unconfirmed. She and Felter may have had romantic affliation, but when Felter was killed Valdyra swore to never enter war again. Valdyra spent an abnormally short time in this identity, perhaps simply wanting it to be over as quickly as possible. Toms was active from 1898 till 1921. Brooklyn Hayes Valdyra decided to move to America for the first time in the 1930s, spending far more time on Earth than she had before. Hayes got very caught up in the culture and patriotism of the era, kicking off her stage career as a chorus girl on Captain America's war bonds performances. As a friend of both Bucky Barnes and Captain America, she comforted Margaret Carter after the crash which supposedly killed the Captain, and went on to become a member of S.H.I.E.L.D in its early days. She reportedly helped Peggy design its name after the famous Captain's shield. Unsatisfied with chorus lines Hayes became a small scale actress and fell into a state of moderate renown. Hayes revealed herself as Thor's step-niece in 1989. Valdyra Finally under her true name and identity Valdyra began to change her life accordingly. She became an Avenger, working closely with at first the X-Men and then Tony Stark (following this, Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D as she returned to the intelligence agency) and freely travelled between Jotunheim, Earth and Asgard, occasionally visiting the other realms. She grew closer to Thor than she had ever been and in 2005 met the angel Castiel, spending a week with him before he left without explanation. Valdyra spent the next seven years subconsciously pushing away friends and family in wait for Castiel, eventually assuming him dead and giving up. Meeting him again in 2012, she initially reacted with anger, but their friendship and possible romance has become one of the defining characteristics of the Orchard universe, strengthening the unity and bond of the trees and allowing for a smoother timeline merge. This was also where she met the brothers Sam and Dean, quickly setting off her romantic relationship with Sam and honorary siblinghood with Dean. Pilot Valdyra has been asked on Gabriel's order to attend her father's trial an hour late precisely. She has just stepped out of the bath when she turns to find Castiel standing behind her. She is confused and angered by his appearance and initially reacts aggressively. However, she warms to him quickly, as he doesn't leave as she is accustomed to. They spend just over a week together, during Christmastime, where Valdyra manages to convince Castiel of Santa Claus' existence, introduces to him the concept of Christmas, and begins a romantic relationship with him. It's believed that this is the first true relationship Valdyra ever experienced.